1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger assembly for suspending for purposes of storage of a vehicular tow trailer in a vertical position on the rear of a motor home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorhomes are popular with travelers. The large size of the typical motorhome allows for more comfort but is a disadvantage for short trips. For short trips, motorhomes are unwieldly and display poor fuel economy. For this reason, motorhome travelers frequently tow a car behind their motorhome for use in making short trips at destinations.
The tow can be accomplished in several ways. At first blush, a tow bar attached to the front of the towed vehicle looks the easiest. This is not a complete answer. The transmission in many cars needs lubrication and the transmission will overheat and be damaged if such a car is towed for an extended distance. Although transmission modification may be an option, it is expensive and is required on each such car to be towed. Further, attaching and removing a tow bar from the front of a car may also be too physically taxing for a particular traveler. The traveler may also want to tow different cars from time to time which entails moving the tow bar and adjusting the tow bar to fit a particular car.
An alternative is for the motorhome traveler to make use of a vehicle tow trailer ("VTT"). A VTT is a small trailer on to which the drive wheels of a vehicle to be towed are driven. By this means, the transmission of the towed vehicle is not heated during towing. Major advantages include avoiding modification of transmissions and avoiding the physical effort of attaching a tow bar. A major drawback with a VTT is what to do with the trailer at a destination or at home when the towed vehicle is off the trailer. Space is usually a problem. Many campgrounds will not allow a VTT onto the grounds or will charge extra fees.